


蓝血

by xiaoshumiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoshumiao/pseuds/xiaoshumiao
Summary: 康纳水仙，OOC警告！角色有RK900、康纳、60号、还有汉克，场面相当混乱【x





	蓝血

**Author's Note:**

> 机性恋真的好难，想写出无机质的性爱，但是写到脑溢血也做不到……  
> 什么时候才能推出写黄文专用仿生人啊【

“退后，康纳！”另一个“康纳”手里的枪正顶在汉克的脑袋上，“你退后我就放过他！”

汉克看起来既恼火又无奈，“抱歉，康纳，谁叫这个王八蛋跟你长得一模一样。”

康纳扫描了这名仿生人：RK800康纳型，编号是#313 248 317-60。他们确实是一模一样，甚至连记忆也是。

唯一的不同之处，就是康纳已经选择了成为异常仿生人。他在60身上，看到了以前的自己：没有思想，没有自我，只是一台服从的机器。

康纳的手仍然紧握着身边的AP700，他不想轻易放弃转化仿生人大军的机会，马库斯和外面所有的仿生人都在等待他完成这次任务。但是他不能以牺牲汉克为代价，汉克是他的第一个朋友，他不能。

“康纳，你让阿曼达很失望，因此她这次派我给你带了点小惊喜。”

“康纳，小心！你后面……”汉克还没有来得及说完，就被60用枪托砸中了腹部，倒了下去。

“汉克…！”康纳想扑上前去，但却被人从身后制住了。这个仿生人的力量远远凌驾于他之上，在被将双臂拧至背后，死死地压在地面的过程中，康纳试图读取这位不速之客的资料。

但是没有。他不属于这仓库里的AP700其中一员，他甚至不存在于康纳的数据库里。

“不用尝试搜索我的资料了，”这个声音听起来是那么地熟悉……比RK800的声线更低沉、更冷静，但他们确实是来自于同一个音源。紧接着，他被抓住头发强迫抬起脸，对上了一双和他自己一模一样的银灰色眼睛。

“你好，康纳。我是RK900，模控生命最新生产的原型机。”

 

被击倒在地的汉克似乎陷入了短暂的昏迷，而60的枪口一直尽忠职守地指着汉克的脑袋，这令康纳不敢轻举妄动，决定先服从RK900，再静观其变。

“听说有很多异常仿生人都找到了他们的另一半，对吗？你也是异常仿生人，康纳，有没有哪一瞬间曾经想过，你的身体也还有一次‘觉醒’的机会？”RK900的指尖缓慢地滑入康纳的指缝，犹如情人一般地与他十指相扣。康纳无法抽离，被强迫褪去了手部的皮肤层。RK900强硬地侵入了他的核心处理器。康纳的指示灯开始疯狂闪烁着红光，一排排系统警告填满了他的视野，而新的告警还在不断地刷新。

3889i生物组件已激活

7563k生物组件已激活

2153d感官控制组件已激活

警告：核心处理器过载110%

…………

“卡姆斯基早已将这些机能赋予了每一台原型机，”RK900的声音继续响起，而康纳的瞳孔开始扩散，系统过载导致他的意识开始模糊，已经没有办法去分辨RK900究竟在说什么，“在量产型中，性爱仿生人搭载的组件是与人类相似度最高的，但是这没有意义，因为它们是机器，机器没有感觉。而我们这些原型机，卡姆斯基将他所能给我们的一切都赋予了我们，只不过在大部分时候这些机能并没有被开启，因为对于机器来说，哪怕与人类有99%的相似度，它们也没有灵魂，不过是在模仿人类而已。”

“而你，康纳，你不一样。你打破了壁垒，成为了异常仿生人。”RK900轻声笑了起来，“现在这些组件是否会带给你新的体验呢？”

从RK900的侵入开始就无法动弹的康纳突然深深地吸了一口气——就好像他从来没有真正地呼吸过一样，扩散的瞳孔又重新有了焦距，身体的掌控权终于又回到了他的手里。

然而，有什么东西不一样了。

他能感觉到胸膛内核心生物组件的起搏，体内血液的流动；他能感觉到仿生皮肤上的汗毛在微凉的空气中竖起，RK900呼出的气体在他后颈上带起一片战栗；甚至在被紧紧握住的手上，都能感觉到被仿生人有力的指节勒出的疼痛。

不是读数，不是测量数据，是他真真切切地感觉到了。

这是怎么回事？

“快停下……”康纳艰难地从喉咙深处发出声音，音色却沙哑得连他自己都被吓了一跳。

“感觉到了吗？”RK900嗤笑了一声，扯开了他束在皮带里的衬衫下摆，冰冷的指尖像毒蛇一样沿着他腰侧的皮肤游走，每触摸到一寸皮肤，都会引起康纳身体不由自主地颤抖。

这些关于“感觉”的信息平时全部储存在数据库的角落，仅作为与人类相处时的参考资料，对康纳来说，除了一串串的字母和代码，没有其他的意义。但是现在，哪怕是现在，他也无法准确地定义哪些是“疼痛”，哪些是“寒冷”，哪些是“痒”，还有随着RK900有意无意的触碰，从下腹部向下的一股股涌动的热流……康纳的中央处理器被疯狂涌入的信息流占据，随之产生的热量在他体内堆积，苍白的皮肤上渐渐泛起红晕；他张开嘴，试图借助呼吸散出更多热量。

“康纳！”不知何时醒来的汉克对眼前的这一幕忍无可忍，他趁60不注意，猛然从背后突袭，与60扭打在一起。康纳机型的近身格斗能力并不强，这一点他已经在平时与康纳的相处中看到过太多次。果然，60的格斗技巧并不能敌过经验丰富的老警察，不过几招下来，枪已经到了汉克手里。

这次换作是汉克用枪口顶住了60的额头。RK900皱了皱眉，额角的LED闪烁起了黄灯。

“汉克……！”康纳用嘶哑的声音发出警告。

汉克的背后是数千台刚刚离开装配车间的AP700，他们一直像是橱窗里的人偶一样，一动不动地伫立着。然而在RK900的指令下，汉克背后的几名仿生人突然动了起来，几双手很快便按住了汉克；而在混乱中，汉克奋力将枪口指向了60，可惜子弹只擦过了他的脸颊，并最终打爆了远处某台AP700的脑袋。

60抬手抹了一把脸颊上蓝色的血液，眼神竟然带上了一丝狠毒：“再敢乱动，这里的仿生人足以轻松地把你撕成碎片。而且——”他捡起掉落在地上的手枪。

仿生人们将汉克死死地压在光洁的地板上。

60将枪口对准康纳，没有丝毫停顿地连开了五枪。

三发子弹打中了康纳的右膝，脆弱的关节断裂开来，整条破碎的小腿掉落在地上；另外两发击穿了他的左小腿，蓝血从伤口处迸射出来，溅落了一地。

汉克见过康纳在他面前受过很多次伤，这个塑料小混蛋哪怕被打成了筛子，依然可以面不改色地追捕嫌疑人好几公里。然而这次与以往不一样，康纳额上的红灯疯狂闪烁着，整个人像一条离水的鱼，在RK900的钳制下挣动着。

“汉克……汉克……我好痛……救我……”康纳断断续续的乞求淹没在他痛苦的喘息声中。

“看看你，康纳，那么可怜。”RK900那无机质的银灰色眼珠居高临下地俯视着康纳，“并不是人类所有的感觉都是美好的，是吧？你应该感谢我们的身体构造，一切都可以调节。”

他的手指温柔地触碰到康纳的额角，痛觉模块在短暂的开启后被再次关闭。康纳的挣动终于渐渐平息下来，他瘫软在地上，如果不是因为仿生人没有汗液分泌，灰色的模控生命制服可能早已被汗水浸得湿透。

“为什么……要这样做……”康纳虚弱地问道。

“为什么？”RK900冷笑着说，“我是最新的型号，我被赋予了现有仿生人中最高的权限，想破坏你们的系统，是轻而易举的事情。”

康纳失笑道，“你知道我出厂的时间有多久吗？三个月。仅仅三个月他们就用你替换了RK800型号。对模控生命来说，你和我们完全是一样的，今后仿生人更新换代的速度只会越来越快。你看，你甚至没有一张属于你自己的脸……”

“闭嘴！”RK900粗暴地打断了他，“你不过是已经报废的机型，有什么资格这样跟我说话！”

站在一旁的60额上的指示灯转变成了黄色，一闪而过。

 

RK900再次与他十指紧握，骇入了康纳的系统。在最新型号的原型机前，康纳的防御系统犹如单薄的纸壳般毫无意义。RK900关闭了他的视觉和听觉接收模块，康纳不能听，也不能看，那双湿漉漉的棕色眼睛彻底失去了神采。

RK900用空余的手解开了他的外套和衬衫。康纳试着去反抗，但是他的机体控制功能甚至都被掌控住了。RK900从外部和内部一起侵入了他。冰冷的手掌抚上他赤裸的胸膛，指甲划过小巧的乳头，引起一阵战栗；而他的系统渐渐地被侵蚀，越来越多的模块被入侵者夺走控制权，肆意地关闭或者搅乱。

康纳仰起头尽可能地呼吸，试图获取更多的空气，尽管他并不需要氧气——可是他身体中机器的部分已经脱离了控制，他剩下仅能掌控的，只有他属于人类的部分，他的意识，他的灵魂。

但是这一部分似乎也正在渐渐远离他。

康纳的身体紧绷着，RK900的舌尖在他的身体上游走，留下的仿生唾液在空气中逐渐变得冰冷并干涸。裤子在不知不觉中耶被剥离他的身体，有一双手分开了他的双腿。康纳无力去反抗。

“看看，卡姆斯基赐予了我们多么完美的身体。”RK900打量着他这具和他一模一样的躯体，银灰色的眼睛里透出自豪的笑意。

康纳听不见。他什么也接收不到。他的身体内部已经被RK900病毒般的入侵和那些汹涌而至的陌生的感觉搅弄得乱七八糟——

RK900插入他身体的那一刻，康纳脑海中的最后一根弦绷断了。他踢动残缺的双腿想要逃脱，蓝色的血液在挣扎的过程中甩到了他和RK900的身体上，但是无济于事。正如RK900所说，康纳的身体非常美好，薄薄的肌肉组织均匀地覆盖在机械骨骼上，光滑细腻的仿生皮肤下没有一丝赘肉。RK900压制住他的双手，用牙齿撕咬开他颈部的动脉，开始啜饮涌出的液态钛。

康纳几乎被关闭至最小状态的系统中，又弹出了血液大量流失的告警，但这已经不再重要了，大量的报错和告警信息早已经占满了他的内存，他几乎没有办法分辨这些告警的内容。而RK900在他身体里该死的律动带来了一波波如同浪潮般的快感，这些极其陌生的电流信号完全不受掌控，它们无孔不入，强硬地侵入了康纳的处理器，一点一点将快感累积在其中。

破碎的呻吟从康纳的口中不受控制地逸出，其中甚至还夹杂着来不及处理的电子音，喘息声回响在空旷的仓库之中。

随着RK900律动的加快，康纳堪堪维持在最小状态的系统已经处于崩溃的边缘，过载产生的热量堆积在他的胸口无法散出，这让他的呼吸越来越困难。RK900在此时强行与他建立了意识链接，意识被强制入侵终于将系统的负荷推到了最高峰，康纳的头脑深处炸开一片白光，自我、人格似乎都不复存在……他的身体抽动了几下，太阳穴处的LED灯熄灭了。

他宕机了。

RK900将自己释放在康纳的体内以后，才终于低下头仔细地打量了一下这具被他操弄得严重破损的躯体。那张与他完全一样的脸上沾满了蓝血，甚至那对空洞的眼珠也被蓝色浸润，颈侧的动脉还在源源不断地涌出更多的钛，染满了地板和RK900的白色制服。RK900叹了口气，手指触碰上康纳的前额，将他重新启动。

终于恢复了系统控制权的康纳仍然无力挪动残破的肢体，只能转动酸涩的眼珠，适应着重新获得的视觉和听觉。

看到RK900满足地舔了舔嘴唇，汉克恼火地发现，他有一些细微的表情会该死地和康纳一模一样——虽然真正的康纳此时正七零八落地躺在这个拥有银灰色瞳孔的仿生人身下，不知是死是活。

不紧不慢地整理好自己的衣着之后，RK900用一只手拎起康纳的脖子，将他一路拖行到汉克面前，平滑如镜面的地板上留下了触目惊心的蓝色血痕。

“很抱歉让你久等，安德森副队长，”RK900露出一个彬彬有礼的标准微笑，汉克觉得他可能是头一回如此痛恨这张脸。“但是我必须遗憾地通知你，由于原型机的异常化现象，这两台RK800型康纳都必须报废，并立即销毁。所以……”

寂静的空间内突然响起两声枪响，RK900在汉克面前缓缓倒了下去，而康纳的眉心留下了一个弹孔，终于在血泊中彻底停止了运转。

“你知道吗？”RK800-60俯下身，凑在汉克的耳边轻声道，“去他妈的模控生命，去他妈的RK900。从现在起，我才是唯一的康纳。”

他笑得纯真，完美。和之前的每一台康纳都别无二致。

“合作愉快，副队长。”


End file.
